Turrets of the above-indicated type are known in the art and several versions are illustrated, for example in German patent DE 39 29 136, and in European Patent No. 214 090.
However their mechanisms are not well adapted to the achievement of high speed of displacement of the tools because the means for locking and releasing the rotatable table with respect to the base body provide for an axial movement of the table which is lifted with respect to the base body requiring an appreciable time as a consequence of the significant mass to be displaced.